last_terminalfandomcom-20200214-history
In-Human
Bio-Chemical Warfare The ability of viruses to cause devastating epidemics in human societies has led to the concern that viruses could be weaponised for biological warfare. Vitamin D Deficiency * Effects for Children ** Children are more vulnerable than adults to vitamin D deficiency, making death from darkness somewhat more plausible. *** The most obvious risk is rickets, a disease that results in malformed bones and teeth. In its extreme forms, the grisly disease can lead to other health issues like breathing irregularities and cardiovascular problems. * Effects for Adults ** It turns out that sunlight absorbed through our skin is necessary in order for our bodies to produce and use certain vitamins and minerals. ** Susceptibility to a wide range of chronic diseases, such as diabetes and high blood pressure, as well as infectious diseases like tuberculosis and the common cold. ** A lack of sunlight could prevent the body from producing vitamin D, which, in turn, would inhibit calcium absorption. Very low calcium levels might lead to spasms of the larynx, causing suffocation. ** Calcium is important for building bones and making tooth enamel, and also for general good health, since calcium is important for muscle contraction and nerve function (nerves help with conscious thought, movement, body functions and collecting information from our environment like touch, smell, sound, taste, pain, etc). New data from nutrition scientists suggests that many people do not get enough sunlight to make the Vitamin D they need to absorb calcium. * Treatment ** Vitamin D is present in egg yolks, cheese, fatty fish, and fortified milk, juice, and cereal. * Untreatable side-effects: ** Sunlight helps trigger the body’s daily cycle of serotonin, for example. If that production cycle becomes irregular, you can suffer problems with sleep and mood. Brain Hypoxia * Causes of Brain Hypoxia ** There are many medical conditions and events that interrupt the flow of oxygen to your brain. Stroke, cardiac arrest, and an irregular heartbeat can prevent oxygen and nutrients from traveling to the brain. ** Other possible causes of oxygen depletion include:hypotension, which is extremely low blood pressure *** anesthesia complications during surgery *** choking *** carbon monoxide poisoning *** drowning *** breathing in carbon monoxide or smoke *** traveling to high altitudes (above 8,000 feet) *** brain injury *** strangulation *** medical conditions that make it difficult to breathe, such as extreme asthma attacks * Symptoms ** Brain hypoxia symptoms range from mild to severe. Mild symptoms include: *** temporary memory loss *** reduced ability to move your body *** difficulty paying attention *** difficulty making sound decisions ** Severe symptoms include: *** seizure *** coma *** not breathing *** brain death Starvation * Opposed to total starvation, near-total starvation is with continued resource of hydration. ** In anorexia, death from organ failure or myocardial infarction is fairly common (up to 20 percent of cases end this way) and tends to happen when body weight has fallen to between 60 and 80 pounds (although it can occur at any time). This weight typically corresponds to a body mass index (BMI) approximately half of normal, or about 12 to 12.5. (Normal BMI is 18.5-24.9, and most fashion models have a BMI of around 17.) Many of these starvation diets lead to severe cases of myocardial infarctions. * Survival for many months to years is common in concentration camps and during famines, but the caloric intake is unknown during these times, which makes it impossible to predict a person's survival rate. * The body can moderate metabolism to conserve energy and that individual survival varies markedly, which is done through thyroid function.